Live Like You're Dying
by Batusawa
Summary: A SHORT story  one-shot  with LOTS of moral lessons about the wonders of being alive


**Live like you're dying…**

I felt my body collapse… The loud thud and the sound of my worrying mother were the last two things I've heard before entering into nothingness. As I opened my eyes carefully, I saw nothing but a white dimension. Then there appeared a door labeled "_To those who wonder, this is the land of slumber_" Such name stirred my curiosity so I opened the colossal doors and stepped into the room, waiting to see what's ahead of me…

Then there it was! A room filled with people all dressed in white. They seem to get along very well with each other. I went to a certain group of people and introduced myself. I asked them where I am and told them that I can't remember my name and I'm not familiar with the place. I can't even remember what happened to me before entering this bizarre dimension. They all gasped in amazement and soon, everybody's attention is focused on me alone. They gave me a warm welcome, saying "_Welcome, new comer, to __**THIS**__ vast and pure white wonderland!"_

Their welcome was vague because they don't even know where '_this_' is… A guy made his way through the welcoming committee and reached for my hand. I thought that he was going to give me a welcoming hand shake. But to my surprise, he kissed my hand gently. Such a gentlemanly aura surrounds him, and I can't help but blush a bit. "_An angel?"_ I mesmerizingly blurted. He chuckled and said he's not an angel.

He said he was going to show me around, although there's not much to see. We floated (Since everyone in that world is floating in mid air) and he held me by the hand. There was nothing to see at all, so he just showed me different groups of people and their current conditions. That time had I only known that everybody, in this huge space of nothingness, are all in a deep sleep. Their physical bodies remained in the real world. That must also mean that I'm the same as them. Our physical bodies are almost as good as dead since our consciousness are floating in oblivion.

Now I remembered that I am named _**Kate **_and that I had a fight with my mom about something I can't remember and the next thing I know I had a _standstill_ and ended up here. I told him that, and he also told me what happened to him. He said it was normal to forget your life in the real world at first, but eventually it will all come to you. He, then, narrated his story.

He and his girlfriend, Janice, were arguing about something on their way home from school one night. They were attacked by thieves, and it was his duty, as a boyfriend, to protect her. He did his best and beat up the guy with the knife. The next thing he saw was his girlfriend being stabbed at the back by the other thief, and he was shot by the other one and dropped on the ground, almost lifeless. He didn't even get to say '_I'm sorry'_ and he was regretful. He did say he saw his girlfriend in **this** place, but then, it was just to say farewell...

I pitied him. He is still hopeful that his girlfriend only said goodbye because she's already free from the _deep slumber_ and is back on her own two feet, standing, walking, living her life as it is. But there is also a huge percent of chance that she already left the real world for good. I comforted him saying that things happen for a purpose. He sadly asked me, "_Then why do I have to meet her and fall deeply in love with her, but in the end, she has to leave and she isn't the one?"_ Now that was something hard to answer. I thought it over and only said that it is something that he must figure out for himself or rather, he should ask God. He is truly in love with her, judging from the way he sacrificed his own safety for her.

That guy… he was so nice. He became my very own personal tour guide. He also helped me get along with others. He did say his name… and it resonated through my ears over and over… '_**Zeth**_ '

In that place, I stayed for quite a long time. I have no idea how many nights or days it has been because there's no sun and moon to tell me the time. There's no eating, no bathing, no TV, no mp3, nothing... All the others did was to talk about their lives when they used to be awake. I spent my times there with Zeth. I never get tired of listening to his many stories, and I also shared some of mine. I do think that I am constantly falling for this guy. But I never dare tell him because I can feel that his love for his girlfriend is still as strong as ever. He still couldn't let go.

One normal day (I don't know if it's a day or a night), Zeth and I are floating together hand in hand. This time, I really can't contain myself. I really had the urge to tell him because something tells me that I might not see him again. "_Hey Zeth… I have something to tell you…"_ I engaged the conversation. He glanced at me and his face shows a reaction that says '_What- could-that-be?_'' Here I go, "_All these time that I stayed here in this place, I realized that I felt something special… something that I've never felt before even when I was in the real world… and I just want you to know that I…_" And there I stopped, for I saw that Zeth is starting to blur. He's disappearing right in front of me. I was scared. He said he felt his body hurting. He slowly looked at his hand and tenderly smiled at me and said, "_Whatever happens, I want you to know that I've already moved on from my bitter experience. I've also accepted that she's gone. And right now, there's someone that I already have special feelings for…_" Before even saying who he's referring to, he vanished. Could it be _**death **_or _**awakening**_? Oh Dear God, please not death… I want him to live; even if that means that I should be stuck here forever.

I tried to reach for him with all my might, but there was nothing beside me but space. I cried because now I feel alone. I also came into conclusion that it is true love! Not just mere admiration. Being ready to sacrifice everything for someone special is absolutely amazing. I definitely want him to live!

I also felt myself slowly disappearing. I prayed that we both get through this. Finally, I awoke. I forgot but somehow I know that I had a dream the whole time I was asleep. I just can't put my mind to it. I saw my mom with her head lying beside me. She saw me open my eyes and tearfully rejoiced and was glad that I was back. My mom called the doctor to check on me and said that I am doing fine already. I hugged her back and said sorry about the fight we had. Mom said that it had been two weeks already. A nurse barged into our room and called the doctor. "_Doctor! The patient in room 213, __**Zeth Elric Dorschner**__ needs you. He's in a critical state right now…"_ The doctor walked briskly to where a life and death situation is on the line.

That name… It rings a bell, makes my heart pound. I followed to where room 213 is. Although my mom told me not to strain myself, I know that there is something in room 213 that will make me remember the missing piece of something very important to me. I opened the door and saw a sleeping guy. The doctor and nurses looked glum as they exited the room. I came close to the bed where the guy was lying as if he is only in a deep slumber. His parents, who were mourning for their son's death, didn't mind me.

That angelic face… the moment I saw it, tears rolled down my cheeks. "_Why am I crying like this for you? Why does it feel like losing something important?"_ I kneeled by his bed and held his hands, and they were still warm. I kissed them and tears also fell on those soft hands. "_I don't know you and yet, I love you THIS much… Yes, I am sure, I do love you…"_

Then I suddenly felt a little twitching in those hands I am holding on to. They were moving quite a bit and those eyes soon opened. He regained consciousness at last! And it hit me like lightning! I fully remembered all the times we spent together in that white world. His parents cheered with joy. "_It's a miracle!"_ They hugged him and he hugged back. He asked, "_What happened? Why are you all crying? I only woke up._" He was befuddled. He looked at me and I was smiling at him. His face showed a puzzled look, as if he never knew me. "_Who is she? Where is Janice?_" He asked his parents, who later turned quiet when that name was mentioned. I was lonely, but I didn't mind him forgetting who I am, as long as he's alive, that's all fine with me indeed.

"_Uhm, well, Mr. and Mrs. Newman, I'm glad that your son's alive… He sure is a blessing. Sorry for intruding this room and thank you…"_ I bowed and looked away. I tried to hold back the tears, but it couldn't be helped. Mom was looking for me, and saw me come out of that room with a wet face. "_What's wrong honey? What happened?"_ She asked as if she's a mother asking her little girl. "_N-nothing mom. I'm just glad to be alive… We're all given a chance to live once, which is why we should learn to live life well and live every single moment of it by appreciating and showing how much you care about your loved ones." _Mom didn't know what's gotten into me for saying those things in the spur of the moment.

My mom packed my things and I am about to be discharge of the hospital. We were walking towards the doors out of that place. When we were outside, I heard someone called me by my whole name. "_Kate Sanderson… That's your name, am I right?" _ I aimlessly followed where the sound of that voice came from. It was him, Zeth. He walked to where I am standing right now.

"_You're the one who told me that only I could answer the question that has been bothering me a lot. Now I know… It is __**HIM**__ who answered it for me. Everything has been planned from the beginning. Losing someone is hurtful. But HE only let me experience such things, to test me if I would cage myself in the past… or let go of it and move on. It's all clear to me now. HE showed me something even greater. I finally opened my eyes to what has always been in front of me and now I realize that HE gave me someone new to love, to care, and to share my feelings with. It's **YOU**, Kate! There couldn't be anyone else but you…"_

I ran to him and embraced him as if I haven't seen him for years. Both our parents couldn't understand what's happening as of now, but they didn't try anything to stop us, for they felt our strong connection, as if we've known each other for a whole lifetime. I was lost for words, stunned, at the same time, overwhelmed. Now I finally had the courage to say it, _"I love you too… so much…"_

Everything went well with my life because I live as if it's my last one… There might be ups or downs, but I made sure that no matter what happens, I would always express my feelings and gratitude to those I love the most. Not to let a day pass by without letting them know how much I love them. We only get one chance of a life time, so let's not waste every single moment of it for us not to regret anything in the end…

Hope You readers enjoyed this one-shot ^_^


End file.
